Astrology
Sho’lamna Constellation: River Date: Newyear 20 – Heartmatch 18 Deity: Visterell Gem: Aventurine Flower: Anemone Animal: Dolphin Traits: People born under this water sign have a natural born tendency towards positive thinking and tend to view things in a beneficial light. They have good fortune and have talents that, if managed correctly, can lead them to wealth and success. They do also tend to be shy, though. They are highly artistic, often having some kind of musical talent, whether that talent is whistling like birds or playing an instrument. They are very motherly and gentle. They are very sensitive and have a tendency to worry. Hefotu Constellation: Bowl Date: Heartmatch 19 – Thaw 20 Deity: Athrai Gem: Carnelian Flower: Aloe Traits: These earth type people take things as they hit, going with the general flow of things. They can be quite stubborn at time. They love any thing that brings them self-gratification: food, money and sex are all important. This is how they value life in terms of what they have, or have accomplished. Once these individuals have made their mark in life they feel 'now I can settle' and would rather enjoy the life that has already been made secure. They tend to be more ‘down to earth’ kind of people. Some have quick, engineering minds and are brilliant talkers. They are very logical, patient, persevering, hard working, thrifty, reliable and solid. Jin’polem Constellation: Shepherd’s crook Date: Thaw 21 – Newgreen 19 Deity: Fissenn Gem: Garnet Flower: Dogbane Traits: Air people born during this time of year are sociable and get on well with people because they seem to understand the next person's point of view. They are born leaders and can command a great deal of respect. They use reason to create their reality, and through this are able to take a step back and see the way things are so that they can take a clear view on a situation. Vai’sikenn Constellation: Sword Date: Newgreen 20 – Flowerbloom 20 Deity: Esterr Gem: Ruby Flower: Iris Traits: These people are brave, hardy, but often impatient. They tend to be courageous in the challenges that they meet. Like the fire element that rules over this sign, they have a hard time sitting still. They are bright and vibrant people that have quick tempers and many are fiercely competitive. They are very dignified, self-reliant, and have high strength of character. Wadon’lai Constellation: Kite Date: Flowerbloom 21 – Longdays 21 Deity: Orionas Gem: Peridot Flower: Snowdrop Traits: These air people can sometimes over estimate their own skills, thinking they’re correct without the need for other ideas or opinions to be tested. This attitude can cause them to become too occupied with grandiose ideas and can exaggerate all sorts of eccentric behavior. They don't take kindly to disagreements and can take things far too personally. Pa’l’umekai Constellation: Tree Date: Longdays 22 – Dragonhatch 22 Deity: Nelorenn Gem: Amazonite Flower: Lilac Traits: Earth people born under this earth sign are said to have green thumbs as often they work well with plants. They understand the world they live in, fit in well and are able to bring to them selves whatever it is they need, these practical beings adjust quite well to the demands of work or loved ones, have patients and strength of character to see things through. They have a tendency to be calm and steady people with even tempers. Caer’yonar Constellation: Wolf’s head Date: Dragonhatch 23 – Hotdays 22 Deity: Tahklevehann Gem: Flower: Holly Traits: The aims of these fire people are high and they have great faith in them selves, are extremely creative and this shows itself within their daily life. These people need to watch their energy when pioneering forward. They need to be far more aware and respectful of the energy that resides within them. Mal’zotonna Constellation: Harp Date: Hotdays 23 – LeafFall 22 Deity: Chai’luann Gem: Emerald Flower: Water lily Traits: These earth people are quick of mind. They are usually of good humor. They are dependable and quietly easygoing. The only thing that will anger this person is if their security is violated or a family member has been hurt they will therefore defend them selves. They are also highly intelligent and have a tendency towards being sneaky. They have been known to be fairly crude and earthy. Li’xai’ko Constellation: Quill Date: LeafFall 23 – Chilldays 22 Deity: Amberyl Gem: Sapphire Flower: Tulip Traits: These soft spoken air people have a tendency to be introverted and private, but are otherwise sociable and get on well with people. Most prefer to avoid leadership roles, preferring to be left alone to think. They are very creative and imaginative people. They are often in possession of a rapid understanding of fact. They are kind and friendly and have a refined, placid disposition. They, however, like to be free and independent, often doing sudden and drastic things. Se’oklisha Constellation: Ryuutenshi Date: Chilldays 23 – Deathsleep 22 Deity: Angherishivann Gem: Unakite Flower: white poppy Traits: Water people are full of protective instincts and have a high level of empathy. They are in touch with their feelings as well as those of others. Life can be fearful for these people because they understand just how and what others are feeling; if something isn't right in their environment, they can pick up on that. Pedra’mienn Constellation: Saddle Date: Deathsleep 23 – Whitecold 21 Deity: Hushu Gem: Iolite Flower: Pansy Traits: These fire people are very spontaneous and restless, given to wandering and jumping from thing to thing. Creativity being part of all that is part of them they know they are special and need to be recognized and be center stage for the things that they do. They work independently and have a strong point of view, they will argue relentlessly to put their point across. They hate criticism and take it personally. They don't like to hurt others but often do simply by not being aware of what’s going on with other people. Kaben’tulunn Constellation: Eagle Date: Whitecold 22 – Newyear 19 Deity: Krillinn Gem: Tiger’s Eye Flower: Sweat Pea Traits: These water people often have a high level of psychic ability. Most of the best seers in Keverynn’s history have been born under this sign. They will take their own course and will take themselves where they want to go. They are instinctively self-protective and they appear calm and loving on the outside but inside a struggle may be evident. Category:Keverynn